In the related art, a driving circuit for a touch device sets a voltage of a touch-sensing electrode to be within a first predetermined voltage range both at a touch stage and at a display stage. In such a manner, at the touch stage, the touch-sensing electrode may be controlled to perform a touch sensing operation, but at the display stage, external static electricity cannot be shielded, thus generating interference. Specifically, a circuit diagram of a current driving circuit for a touch device is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch device in the related art includes a touch-driving electrode and a touch-sensing electrode RX. A driving circuit for the touch device includes an operational amplifier 11 and a control circuit 12. A positive input terminal of the operational amplifier 11 is connected with the control circuit 12, and a negative input terminal of the operational terminal 11 is connected with the touch-sensing electrode RX. An output voltage of the operational amplifier 11 is Vout. In FIG. 1, VDD is a power voltage and GND is the ground. The control circuit 12 includes a first voltage-dividing resistor R1 and a second voltage-dividing resistor R2. A first end of the resistor R1 is connected to the power voltage VDD, a second end of the resistor R1 is connected with a first end of the resistor R2, and a second end of the resistor R2 is connected with the ground GND. In FIG. 1, a feedback resistor Rf and a feedback capacitor Cf are connected in parallel between the negative input terminal and an output terminal of the operational amplifier 11, so as to control the operational amplifier 11 to implement deep negative feedback.
When the driving circuit for the touch device in the related art operates, both at the touch stage and at the display stage, the control circuit 12 controls the voltage of the positive input terminal of the operational amplifier 11 to be VDD×R2/(R1+R2), and at the touch stage, a voltage at the touch-sensing electrode is VDD×R2/(R1+R2), under which condition, the touch-sensing operation may be implemented. However, at the display stage, the voltage at the touch-sensing electrode is still the VDD×R2/(R1+R2), under which condition, the external static electricity cannot be shielded, the interference might be generated and a power consumption is also increased.